Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern
Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, also better known as Sebastian, was the son of Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Fairchild/Fray and the older brother of Clary Fray. He posed as Sebastian Verlac during the events of City of Glass ''in which he is the secondary antagonist. He was the main antagonist for the second half of ''The Mortal Instruments series. He is also the main antagonist of the dark/fantasy Freeform 2016 television series Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments, ''initially introduced as a background antagonist in Season 1 and a flashback and unseen antagonist in Season 2A. He later has much of an important role as the secondary antagonist in Season 2B, a posthumous antagonist in Season 3A and the main antagonist in Season 3B. He was played by Will Tudor disguised as Sebastian Verlac in Season 2B and two episodes of Season 3A. Elias Toufexis played his true, charred form in two episodes of 2B. For Season 3B, the role was recast and Luke Baines played his true restored form. History Before he was born his father Valentine fed Jocelyn demon blood which he got from Lilith this caused Jonathan to be born with dark eyes and have no good in him. Sometime later Valentine faked his and Jonathan's deaths and went into hiding and started training his son to become the ideal spy whilst also raising Jace Herondale. Years later Jonathan went to Idris under the name of Sebastian Verlac (the real one he killed) in order to put down the wards to let demons in. He succeeded this and ended up killing Jace's adoptive brother Max as he saw him do it. He is later killed by Jace. However Lilith found his body and was determined to revive him and forced Simon Lewis a Daylighter Vampire to bite him and give him blood but this process was only half complete as Simon was able to get rid of Lilith by using the Mark of Cane. But later Jace was tricked into applying a rune which bounds him to Sebastian. But Clary was able to server the bound by stabbing Jace with a sword called Glorious. Jonathan now deciding to keep the name Sebastian then later used the Infernal Cup to create Endarkend Shadowhunters to fight normal ones and Downworlders. He also wished to rule Hell with Clary by his side. In the final book ''City of Heavenly Fire he is fatally wounded by Clary who stabs him with one of the Morgenstern family swords Heosphoros (which was filled with heavenly fire) which destroys the demon blood in Sebastian's body and becomes good and asks to be called Jonathan. But there is not enough good in him for him to survive and dies in his mother's arms after apologising for his actions as Sebastian and is later cremated. Appearance Jonathan/Sebastian had blond hair (like his father Valentine) which he briefly dyed black whilst undercover and had black eyes (due to the demon blood). But after becoming good, his eyes turn green (which would have been his natural colour if he hadn't had demon blood in him). Relationships TV Series Family * Jocelyn Fairchild - Mother * Valentine Morgenstern † - Father and Former Attempted Victim * Lilith † - Adoptive Mother and Attempted Victim * Clary Fairchild - Sister, Attempted Victim and Killer * Lydia Branwell (TV series) - Distant Relative *Henry Branwell - Distant Relative *Charlotte Branwell - Distant Relative *Rachel Branwell - Distant Relative *Matthew Fairchild - Distant Relative *Charles Buford Fairchild - Distant Relative *Jace Herondale - Adoptive Brother, Kidnappee, Attempted Victim *Ash Morgernstern - Son Enemies * Jace Herondale - Attempted Victim * Clary Fray - Attempted Victim, Killer, Kidnappee * Isabelle Lightwood - Attempted Killer, Attempted Victim * Alec Lightwood * Magnus Bane * Luke Garroway * Jocelyn Fairchild * Simon Lewis - Attempted Killer * Max Lightwood - Victim * Maryse Lightwood * Robert Lightwood * Sebastian Verlac † - Kidnappee, Victim * Aline Penhallow * Dot Rollins - Attempted Victim * Raphael Santiago - Victim * Duncan † - Blackmailee * Cleophas Graymark * Elliot Nourse † * Seelie Queen - Former Lover * Meliorn * Mirek † - Victim * French Shadowhunter † - Victim * Lanaia † - Temporary Servant turned Enemy and Attempted Killer * The Clave Gallery Jonathan_Christopher_Morgenstern.jpg depressed but well dressed.jpg Trivia *Jonathan is similar to Luke Castellan as both have blonde hair, both are related to the protagonist (Jonathan is Clary's brother whilst Luke is Percy Jackson's first cousin once removed). Both also are killed by blades (Luke stabbed himself in his Achilles Heel with Annabeth Chase's Celestial Bronze knife to destroy Kronos who was using his body as a vessel and died soon after, whilst Jonathan was stabbed by Clary with Heosphoros filled with heavenly fire) and make peace with the protagonist before they die. *Jonathan has a son with the Seelie Queen, who is currently around 13 years old. His name is Ash Morgenstern. Category:Book Villains Category:Demon Category:Archenemy Category:Amoral Category:Dissociative Category:Deceased Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Hegemony Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Possessor Category:Tragic Category:Rapists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Charismatic Category:Parents